<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>teacher's pet by seimaisin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251105">teacher's pet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/pseuds/seimaisin'>seimaisin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Teacher/Student Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/pseuds/seimaisin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warrior of Light and the former Crystal Exarch engage in a bit of naughty pretend. Written for the Kinktober "roleplay" prompt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>teacher's pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It started as an offhand joke, back on the First - how it felt like she was a student, sitting there obediently listening to the Exarch's lectures on history and aether manipulation. And then, when one of those lectures led to something altogether more intimate, he chuckled and said something about what an obedient student she was. It nearly shamed her, what that comment did for her libido. But when she finally confessed it once they'd safely returned to the Source, to her surprise, G'raha suggested a game of pretend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, she never thought pretending to be someone else would be such a thrill for her. Maybe it wouldn't be, without him. He inspires so many feelings she's never had before, what's one more?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that's how she ends up here, sitting ramrod-straight in a very uncomfortable wooden chair, hands flat on the table in front of her, wearing an outfit that would be ridiculous in any other circumstance - but here and now, she'll take ease of access over any pretense at reality. She can feel G'raha standing behind her, looking over her shoulder (and down her shirt, most likely, there's little enough of it to impede his view). "Again," he commands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn't have to fake the wobble in her voice as she begins her recitation - this is the third time she's attempted the memorization, and each time he commands her to start over without insisting on any other course of action, her nerves cause her to tremble just a bit more. She doesn't know what he's planned, whether she'll enjoy the reward for obedience any more than the punishment for failure. And honestly, she doesn't purposefully forget a line; her mind is just too busy anticipating his plans to fully absorb the inconsequential text he's given her to learn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he says her name, his voice is so full of disappointment that she shivers, even though she knows it to be false. "You're usually such a good student," he says, coming around to her side. "Is something the matter, that you cannot grasp something so basic?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On a normal night, she'd happily tell him that the problem is contained in the obvious bulge in his trousers, now nearly eye level with her just ilms away from her face. She lets her gaze linger there for a long moment before looking upward - she doesn't meet his gaze, but keeps her eyes a bit downcast as if she's ashamed. "I'm sorry, sir," she murmurs. "I don't know what's come over me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I certainly don't either," he says mildly, "but if we don't find a solution, your scores will suffer. So stand up and write it on the board, perhaps that will help." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her legs shake a bit as she stands. Some of it is anticipation, but some is the cool air of the room flowing over far too much exposed skin. She never thought to have an excuse to wear this skirt, a circle of fabric that more resembles a belt than an actual full garment, barely long enough to cover her ass. And when he tells her to "start at the top of the board, give yourself plenty of room," she has to bite back a smile - the instruction requires her to stand on her tiptoes, which stretches her enough that she's sure her lacy pink smalls are visible to him as he stands behind her. This time, her mistake is entirely deliberate when she drops the chalk; picking it up is a fabulous excuse to bend over and let her skirt drift upward, giving him a full view of her barely-covered ass. But then she stands up and smooths her skirt down, pretending to be flustered. "Oh. Oh, I'm sorry sir, that was …"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Inappropriate?" he says. "Quite. In fact, your attire is entirely unsuitable for the classroom today. One would almost think you're deliberately showing off your body." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks down. "I'm sorry sir," she says again. "I didn't mean to upset you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Upset me? No, I don't think that's quite the right word." Now he steps closer, but instead of reaching for her, he makes a motion for her to turn around. "Back to work. Continue writing." She has barely lifted the chalk to the board when he continues, "If you get it right this time, I'll give you the reward you so clearly want." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sends a shiver through her, but she stays in character. "I don't know what you mean, sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course you do." His voice sounds mild, but she knows him well enough now to recognize the heat underneath. "Write. If you fail, you'll get the imprint of my hand on your pretty ass. Succeed, and you'll get my tongue in your cunt. The choice is yours." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could keep protesting in character, but there's a steel in his voice, a tone that heats her so thoroughly that she's afraid she may soak through her flimsy smalls. Perhaps, she thinks with a smile, her imaginary student has been struck dumb in her desire. She contemplates her options for a moment, but in the end, she's not patient enough to endure the punishment. So, as quickly as she can, she writes out the passage with only slightly shaking fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's my good girl," he says, his voice a low purr that sends another shudder through her. "I knew you could do it. You've always been my favorite student." When she turns to face him, he holds out his hand. "Your smalls. You won't be needing them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes sir." The stutter isn't entirely forced, not with his eyes gone so dark as he watches her slide the smalls down her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she hands them over to him, he makes a show of inspecting them before looking back at her. "Entirely inappropriate for the classroom," he tells her with a smirk. "If you were looking for my attention, you needed only to ask." Tossing the bit of lace aside, he takes her hand and tugs her back toward the table. "Sit on the edge and spread your legs. Wide." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She does so slowly, savoring the sensation of being bared to his hungry gaze. He doesn't take his eyes off of her as he sits in the chair and scoots it between her legs. "So wet already? Such a shameless girl. You've practically been begging for me to pay attention to your sweet cunt since you walked in the room." His hands wrap around her thighs, and the look he sends her is a heady combination of heat and mischief. "Are you ready to place yourself at my mercy, my favorite pet?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please," she breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a character-breaking wink, he bends his head and buries his face in her core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's an expert at this now, her G'raha - he's certainly practiced often enough, as often as he can convince her to spread her legs for him. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she'll never get used to this, the lightning that shoots through her entire body when he fastens his lips over her clit and presses his tongue just so. Especially now, when she's so primed and ready for him, when he's teased her long enough that she needs nothing more in the world than his touch. And the </span>
  <em>
    <span>sounds </span>
  </em>
  <span>he makes - she doesn't know what he says when he's pleasuring her, what secrets he tells to her needy flesh, but the vibrations of it make her keen. He's not taking his time today; his ministrations have purpose, and it's not long at all until that purpose is fulfilled. She cries his name when she comes, their roles forgotten, no room for anything in her mind except the press of his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He keeps going, licks her through a long, shuddering orgasm before lifting his head. "Don't think I'm done worshipping you, pet," he murmurs, the corner of his mouth quirking upward. And then he dives back in, showing no mercy to her sensitive flesh. She falls back onto her elbows and closes her eyes, swearing loudly, which garners her a low vibrating laugh and even more sensations. Then his fingers come into play, sliding easily into her and crooking to stretch her in the most delicious way - gods, it's so </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her second peak comes fast and sharp, but even that doesn't earn her a reprieve; he barely takes a moment to catch his breath before continuing. "Raha, please, it's too much," she begs, even as more pleasure ripples through her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifts his head just long enough to shake it at her and reply. "Not nearly, darling. You're still speaking properly." His fingers pump in and out of her to punctuate the statement, and he grins. "You can take it, teacher's pet." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The name she calls him is certainly not appropriate for the schoolgirl she was pretending to be, but it just makes him laugh as he continues his assault. She's reduced to laying back on the table, her arms shaking too much to hold her, but she retaliates by gripping his hair. Not that it's any kind of punishment, he loves the feeling of her fingers in his hair, even when she tugs hard enough to make him twitch. And gods above, seeing her hands tangled in silky red strands just emphasizes how fucking erotic it is to see him like this, suckling at her core like it's the only thing he's ever wanted to do in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if the sensations are so intense she can feel tears forming at the corners of her eyes. Maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The third orgasm rips a sob from her throat. She's chanting </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, please, please </span>
  </em>
  <span>under her breath, but she no longer knows if she's begging him to stop or continue. But this time, he sits up and swipes the back of his hand across his mouth. "Such a good girl," he murmurs as he tugs on her hands until she sits back up. When she's upright, he stands up and wraps his arms around her to help her stay up. "So good," he whispers, resting his forehead against hers. "You're magnificent, my love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even before he stops speaking, her hands are at his trousers, shakily tugging at the buttons. She can feel how hard he is even before she frees him; when she finally holds his engorged cock in her hands, she's gratified to hear him moan softly. "Can I …" he murmurs, fingers caressing her face. "Would it be too much more to take me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Never," she swears. "Never too much, never." She tugs his hips closer and lines him up. When he slides inside, the sensation does make her shudder violently, but she wraps her legs around his hips and pulls him in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their roles forgotten, he gifts her with sloppy kisses as he fucks her, swallowing the tiny sounds she makes as her overstimulated cunt trembles. It feels a bit like being shocked by tiny bolts of lightning every time he thrusts. It's riding the fine line between pleasure and pain, but thankfully, he empties into her before it crosses over into unbearable. But honestly, when she pulls back to see the bliss written across his face, she knows it would take so much more to make his attention truly unbearable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they both come down from their highs, G'raha chuckles and buries his face in her neck for a long moment. "So," he says, nuzzling her skin, "do you enjoy being the teacher's pet?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That earns him a giggle. "Yes, I think I do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One wonders what lengths you'd go to in order to earn good grades."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does my favorite teacher want to see me on my knees, with his cock between my lips?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groans into her skin. "I think favors can be negotiated, yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gods, she thinks, what a gift it is to have someone who can both make her scream with pleasure and laugh with delight. She'll happily be her Exarch's pet student whenever and wherever he wants. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kinktober has turned into Kinkcember. I'm not sorry, I'm just slow.</p><p><a href="https://discord.gg/gXZPm34FXj">The Book Club</a> enables this kind of nonsense, as always, and I love them for it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>